lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:MsIsamisa
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Lion King! Thanks for your edit to the Zira page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Honeyfur (Talk) 21:32, February 13, 2011 Re: Zira's cubs confusion (votes) Yeah, I'm pretty hesitant to believe the book source. I think I'll open a vote in a couple weeks, so I can give other people a chance to respond. Thanks for telling me; I needed to make sure people wanted to participate before I opened the vote. :P --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 02:17, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Of course. :) If you're using the "new wikia look," then I can't really help you. But if you switch to the Monobook editing (which is the type I use), all you need to do is edit the page and paste ~~~~. If you don't know how to enable the Monobook, just go to your preferences and scroll down. Under "site layouts," you'll see a choice between "new wikia look" and "Monobook." If you already have Monobook, then just follow the above instructions. :) Oh, and if I'm not speaking English, please don't hesitate to ask for more help. --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 22:10, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! :) I use Koraden's photobucket account, too. She has so many Lion King stuff it's crazy! xD --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 02:22, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :I feel the same way, man. :) Who knows, maybe Mheetu's in another comic where they actually mention his name. --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 14:24, March 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh, sorry. I actually wasn't calling you a guy, I was just putting emphasis on the sentence, haha. --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 22:27, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Pictures Hey, I was just wondering: before you upload pictures from Mylionking, could you crop out the little logo in the corner? I like to use the crop button on Pixlr.com, but Microsoft word and/or powerpoint works, too. --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 20:55, March 20, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, if that's easier. But Pixlr.com is pretty simple (and free) if you want to give it a try. :) --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 21:10, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: Important! Oh my goodness, I hope this is good news! :D I actually don't have an e-mail to give out online, sorry! Could you just post it to my talk page or is it too personal? --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 00:45, March 22, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, there have been a lot of fights lately. xD But it's okay to post on my talk page; if people start heating up about this, I'll tell them to not clog up my talk page with bickering. --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 20:28, March 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh my goodness, how did you ever get in contact with him!? That is soooo amazing! I would never have guessed that the director would say that about Zira!! --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 01:01, March 23, 2011 (UTC) :::Well, we kind of need a solid reference before we change anything. Is there any way to view your session with the director? --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 18:42, March 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::Oh, no, you don't need to post it online. xD Sorry, that's not what I meant. It's not that I don't trust you, it's just that I'm afraid other users won't accept it. I think we could post what the director told you on Zira and Scar's trivia, though. --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 00:27, March 24, 2011 (UTC) :::::Sounds good, but "be prepared" (lol) because I'm sure a lot of users won't want to accept it. And the thing is: there have been official interviews where the directors have said the same thing, so it's not just you who's gotten that answer. --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 00:42, March 24, 2011 (UTC) :::::"Yeah, we're prepared, of course, we're prepared" xD yeah, I will be prepared!! >=) If many users won't accept it and start to be uhh..annoying...then I'll have no choice but to post the solid reference on here T-T. Oh, yeah, about the director thing I already knew :D I'm just saying xD *MsIsamisa 00:48, March 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I think it's alright to start taking out the mate stuff on Scar's and Zira's pages. We should keep the sister reference, though, just because it's on the official Disney website. I'm kind of glad we cleared this up actually, however vaguely, because I never did think that book reference was good enough. :/ --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 00:05, March 27, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Yeah, that would be only slightly gross. xD But Darrell Cooney never really said if Zira was romantically interested in Scar, just that she was loyal to him. So yeah, we can keep the sister thing, but not the mate. --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 02:22, March 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Yeah, even if Zira was Scar's mate, there's no proof that Nuka and Vitani are his cubs. I'm going to change their pages; they're all full siblings. --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 02:38, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Can you do me a favor Hey, MsIsamisa, it's great to see you back! I was hoping that you could do me and this wiki a favor, and contact Darrell Rooney again to see what he meant by stating Zira's lineage being obscured. We've been having constant edit wars over this for months (which makes our wiki look unreliable) as Werebereus believes Rooney doesn't make sense by stating Zira's lineage being unclear, and stating she is a follower later on in the sentence. But, if you can't, then, that's fine with me! Chris14 (talk) 22:20, 15 September 2011 (UTC) :Oh well, I just hoping we could end this debate once and for all. And, yeah, he did clearly state that, and it's been confirmed that Zira is just a follower. Finally, I already stated above why Werebereus doesn't want to acknowledge Rooney's statement. Chris14 (talk) 22:47, 15 September 2011 (UTC) Rooney Out of Sheer curiousity and wishing to end this annoying fight, how did you get in contact with him? And if you happen to contact him again I'd like you to ask a few questions for me and tell him a few things I don't you, Chris, or Honeyfur seem to get. 1. Being mates DOES NOT automatically mean two people are the biological parents of a child, even if one kid is related to one of them. That's like saying if I married someone with a kid, that kid is biologically mine and that is untrue. 2. Since Michael Eisner was never present in the films credits or CEO anymore is his word really reliable? 3. If Scar isn't Nuka and Vitani's father, who is? And why, if they're all full sublings, do they look so different from Kovu? They can be Scar's kids and still avoid the incest, I mean it's nice like Nuka or Vitani were going to paired with Kiara. 4. And if Nunka was Kovu's working name, or Nuka's. Also, if he could release more SP concepts because there are no enough online. I'm getting tired of this.Were2 23:26, September 15, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus : 1.He says their exact relationship is unclear. Her being a follower is a relationship JUST as her being a mate is. Also, mates are also a pair on animals who raise young together and Zira and Scar DID raise Kovu, so if anything, they're at least Semi-mates. Zira says so, "Scar is gone but Zira is still around". When Scar was there, he raised Kovu, his protege, as his own. If they raise Kovu together, they do have a relationship. It's implied to be romantic, but is never said outright, thus is unclear. He never denies them being mates, Eisner does, and he isn't recognized by Disney anymore. He gives eisners answer not his own. NOTHING was confirmed. 2.No it wouldn't and Disney no longer recognizes what hes done or will do that has to do with them. This is why all the sequels he made aren't recognized as canon. They just have Disney's label and that's all. 3.It was not changed it was obscured. And i wasn't asking you, the question was for Rooney should you have ever gotten in contact with him again. 4.No, it's not important. I just want it cleared up.Were2 02:25, September 16, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus Re: Darrell Rooney Hey! In answer to your question, yes, I do plan on talking to him sometime this week or the next. Were is so desperate to make his theories canon, it's getting annoying, so I want to give a final answer to this once and for all. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 18:45, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Re: Clip-arts Sadly, I don't think we should include clip art in the galleries. :/ If you'd like to upload some of the artwork you have, I could find a use for them as decoration on some of the templates. It would make the pages seem a lot friendlier! :D --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 19:02, September 23, 2011 (UTC) :Do you have any clip art of Simba and Nala together as cubs? --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 16:41, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Honestly, I think that it's a little too iffy. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 22:29, September 24, 2011 (UTC) :Well, this may be just me, but I couldn't really see any similarities between any of the lionesses and Sarabi, besides the obvious. We don't really have any other way of suggesting this is her. :/ --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 22:34, September 24, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry, I just don't think it's official enough. :( And I think I'm going to remove Sarabi's supposed cameo role in Simba's Pride; I don't see the similarity in that one either. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 22:38, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: Errors Yeah, I've noticed that the comics have a lot of errors. xD And I've messaged him, but so far, no reply. :( Oh, well, maybe he's just not an active Facebooker. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 01:05, September 26, 2011 (UTC) :I mean, if you really feel this passionate about it, you can bring it up on the talk page and see what Were and Chris think. Quite honestly, I don't see any similarities, but maybe it's just me. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 20:45, September 26, 2011 (UTC) ::That's not a bad idea, I'll probably look into it when I'm not so buried in schoolwork. xD Some of those mistakes are actually pretty hilarious, like how Simba switches sides in the Tojo comic. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 00:24, September 27, 2011 (UTC) :Sure thing. Sorry I haven't been corresponding well lately. Schoolwork has been suffocating all of my free time. D: Anyway, I'll see what I can do. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 19:06, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Re:Darell NO. Once Again he says their relationship was OBSCURED and he's obviously WRONG and can't remember anything. He calls Kovu an Orphan, meaning both his parents are dead, but Zira his BIOLOGICAL mother(this is ALSO said by Rooney in the "Proud of Simba's Pride" vid mind you) and she ISN'T dead. Michael WANTED it to change. But did it? This information is UNRELIABLE. Leave the trivia ALONE.Were2 16:29, October 1, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus :This guy hasn't the slightest clue what he's talking about. 3 times he's said "If I remember correctly" and since he calls Kovu an orphan which is wrong he obviously doesn't. You can edit the trivia if you want, but i'll always be there to undo your edit. No one said anything about anything changing here.Were2 16:34, October 1, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus ::Why don't you ask the guy ALL he does remember about the movie? And point out to him them being mates does NOT automtically make Kovu their son. Michael Eisner is GONE, FIRED. He can change what he feels.Were2 16:37, October 1, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus :::Me? Oh i've TRIED. But apparently he only listen to you for some reason. You didn't care about OUR questions did you?Were2 16:41, October 1, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus ::::Why is he only answering you? i've tried to contact him, HF to, but he only asnwers you. Also, he gave the same answer from last time is you cared to notice and never specified what Eisner wanted Changed. Kovu's relation to Scar? Their mateship? Neither you or I know.Were2 16:45, October 1, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus :::::The word MATESHIP isn't in here anywhere and once again. YOU.DON'T.KNOW.THAT. he wanted it changed, did it change? WHO KNOWS.Were2 16:49, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Werebereus :::::::They NEVER said that role was changed, ONLY obscured.Were2 16:52, October 1, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus :::You CAN'T make something unclear to make it Clear. And Kovu an orphan? Explain that since you're relying so heavily on his word.Were2 16:55, October 1, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus ::::Yes. LEAVE it ALONE. You should've never bothered it in the first place.Were2 18:18, October 1, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus Re: :) Indeed I do, but I only use it to like and comment on videos. I don't have any posts myself. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 18:44, October 3, 2011 (UTC) :Already sent ;) *MsIsamisa 19:21, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Question What, is your exact words, did you ask Rooney in relation with the newest message he sent you?Were2 00:28, October 16, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus